


A Dangerous Combination

by PadawanRyan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: Since the defeat of Beryl, the Senshi and the Shitennou have gone their own way. Jadeite retreats to London, whereas Kunzite and Zoisite retreat to Paris. What happens when their sons meet in Paris, but don't know of each's parents or magic?
Relationships: Jadeite/Tsukino Usagi, Kunzite/Zoisite
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was never finished and probably never will be, so if anyone wants to pick it up and finish it, let me know!

"Are we...I think...Kunzite-sama, are we alive?"

The eldest of the Shitennou groaned, and opened his eyes, turning his head to see his younger lover laying beside him on the stoney ground. His entire body was sore, especially where he remembered being hit by an energy sword that he himself had been conjured. If he had been hit by the sword, he had to be dead, right? He couldn't be alive, yet, as he sat up, he could feel that his body was solid, and he noted the confusion in his lover's eyes. They couldn't possibly be dead. Turning to his right to see what had been on his other side, he wasn't surprised to see Nephrite slowly awaking, and Jadeite sitting up on Nephrite's other side. Somehow, the entire Shitennou was alive again.

"Yes, Zoisite, I do believe we are alive."

"But...how?"

Shaking his head, Kunzite muttered, "I have no idea..."

"Could it have been Beryl?"

"Beryl's dead," another voice suddenly spoke. "We revived you."

The four men, as now Nephrite and Zoisite were sitting as well, turned their bodies around to see the Sailor Senshi standing there. All five of them looked exhausted and nearly torn apart, all except for their lack of injuries or blood, but still determined nonetheless. Why would they have revived the Shitennou? What purpose would they have for these men? The Senshi approached slowly, Sailor Moon leading the group of them. The blonde looked down at the men, wondering to herself why she should trust them, but the past couldn't lie to them. When the girls had recovered their memories, they had discovered that the Shitennou had been Prince Endymion's guardians during the Silver Millennium.

"But...why?" Zoisite nearly whispered.

"You were Endymion's guardians. There has to be a good heart somewhere inside there."

Nobody missed Sailor Mars' distant look as she mumbled, "Deep inside..."

"Endymion's guardians?"

"I think I remember..." Nephrite said, as Kunzite nodded along with him.

"I do too. The Silver Millennium, we were to Endymion what the Senshi are to Serenity."

Jadeite nodded, thinking on it more. He could remember, but there was more to this memory that just being Endymion's guardians. Being the closest to the prince than the others had been, he had heard tons that the others would never remember, let alone have known. Sailor Moon glanced at him momentarily, a look of sympathy on her face. How on Earth could she know what he was thinking? Unless she had been Endymion or Serenity herself...Jadeite gasped as the realization came to him. There had never been a Sailor Moon in the Silver Millennium, and she bore the look of the princess. She couldn't possibly have been Selenity's daughter, could she have been?

"Princess...Serenity?"

Sailor Moon nodded, "Yes, that is me."

"I remember..."

"As do I. Do not what happened under Beryl's rule get between these memories."

"I would never, Serenity," he whispered.

"Please, call me Usagi. I may have been Serenity in the past, but I am Usagi in this time."

Everyone else had been watching the interaction between the two, confusion raiding their minds, other than Sailor Venus, who had been to Serenity what Jadeite was to Endymion. She remembered, and knew exactly what was going on between the princess and the third of the Shitennou. Glancing back, Usagi checked to see if Tuxedo Kamen was alright, and sighed of relief when she noticed that he was standing. It was then that the Shitennou finally noticed Tuxedo Kamen there, feeling guilty as the man had previously been their prince, Endymion. As the man came closer, the Shitennou scrambled to their feet, watching him near in anticipation.

"My men," he began, "I'm glad to see you revived."

"Endymion-sama. Why have you forgiven us?"

"That is easy, Kunzite. I had been under Beryl's control, I know what you went through. And I would be a horrible man to take away your futures."

"Futures...?"

"Don't tell me you don't wish for a future, Kunzite. What about Zoisite?"

The eldest Tennou blushed briefly, before Tuxedo Kamen turned to Jadeite. "And Serenity?"

"I would do anything for her, Endymion-sama."

At this point, six faces turned to Jadeite in shock, wondering what he had meant by that. Usagi tried to avoid his eyes, and basically anyone's eyes, as Tuxedo Kamen nodded, and Sailor Venus grinned. Jadeite nodded to the prince again, and slowly began to approach the current leader of the Sailor Senshi. As he reached her, Jadeite took Usagi's hands in his, and after staring into her eyes for a minute or two, he placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Everyone, save for Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Venus, looked even more shocked to have seen this. When the two blondes separated, they could only smile at each other, and even Tuxedo Kamen could not avoid smiling.

"Alright, men. So are we ready to relocate to Tokyo, now?"

"Of course, Endymion-sama."


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The underlined text is translated into English when you scroll over it.

"You've got to be shitting me, mom! I do not want to move!"

Usagi Tsukino glared at her seventeen year old son for the use of language, though he pretended not to notice her glare. She could understand his disappointment in moving, but she was hesitant to admit it, as she feared it would make her weak as a parent. Jaden had only been born when she was nineteen, still basically a teenager even if she was of age, and sometimes she felt too young to be his mother. The blond boy groaned and turned to his father, who had been sitting and reading the news paper. Despite how different Jadeite's life was before moving to Earth, before going to London with Usagi, he tried to seem as normal as possible...or as possible as one could be with special powers.

"Dad, please, tell me we don't have to leave."

"I'm sorry, Jaden. Your mother and I decided on this a while ago, you've had time to get used to it."

"Just because I've had time doesn't mean I want to get used to it."

Usagi sighed, "You know this is happening. We already have the place, and we've sold this one."

"Couldn't you at least have picked a country where I know the language?"

"You'll learn French."

Jaden rolled his eyes. Every time he had made the point that he didn't speak French, his parents reminded him that he would learn it. Already he was fluent in English and Japanese, having lived his entire life in London and his parents having been Japanese as it was. Of course, he knew he could probably invoke a spell to allow him to translate French and English automatically, though that would take the time to discover such a spell, and his parents had already warned him of the consequences. Jaden was not prepared to lose his motorcycle over using a silly spell, anyway. Sitting down at the dining room table with his parents, the teenager frowned.

"I don't want to be held back."

"You know the French education system is different than ours," Jadeite reminded him.

"I'll be stuck with year tens! I should be in college right now."

"You'll be with the premières."

"I don't care what they're called!" Jaden put his head down in his arms, "I don't want to be with them."

Pretending she hadn't heard them, Usagi stood up and headed toward the kitchen for a mug of coffee. Sometimes, she didn't even know what to say to her son. He wasn't a troublemaker of sorts, and though he had a motorcycle and a good appearance, he was pretty intelligent. She hated to have her son held back, but when she had contacted the school in Paris, they had made it clear that without the education of the première level, Jaden could not be permitted into the terminale level. Honestly, she was wondering if moving to Paris was the right thing to do, since she had been set on it for ages but it seemed to upset Jaden. Sighing, she poured her coffee and returned to the dining room.

"Just...pack, Jaden. We have to leave next weekend."

**One Week Later**

"Jaden, honey! Hurry, you don't want to be late for school, do you?"

The teenager rolled his eyes, though he honestly didn't want to be late for school. Since they had just arrived in Paris two days ago, he hadn't really met anyone yet, and school was the perfect place to, even if his classmates would be a year younger than him. As he opened the front door, he noticed his father coming down the stairs in only pyjamas. Jadeite liked to sleep in since he had no career to worry about, so Usagi always took care of the morning routine. Before Jadeite could wish his son luck at school, Jaden was out the door, his long braided hair flipping behind him. Straddling his motorcycle, he was just about to turn the key when someone called to him.

_ "Tu es nouveau ici, n'est-ce pas?"_

"Uhh, what?" Jaden's brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't speak French."

_ "Oh, je suis désolé. Au revoir." _

Shaking his head, Jaden wondered whether he would survive the day with a foreign language surrounding him everywhere. Turning the key, he kicked off and headed in the direction of the school. When they had arrived on Saturday morning, Usagi had made sure that Jaden knew the way to the Lycée Louis-le-Grand, which was to be his school. Considering he had chosen not to wear his helmet, he could see the many staring faces around, as obviously nobody had ever seen him before. It wasn't long before he reached the lycée, and he searched around for a place to lock up the motorcycle. Many students in the front of the school stared as he walked by.

_"Regardez-le, il est tellement cool!"_ he heard some of them saying.

_ "Il doit être le fils d'un Dieu! Ne pense-tu?" _

The blond boy grinned as he walked through the main doors, and through the hall. He couldn't understand what everyone was saying about him, but he didn't care, since he could tell by the looks on their faces that it was something good. When Jaden reached the main office, he asked if anyone spoke English, and the secretary took him aside, speaking to him in a highly accented English. He was given his schedule, and directions to the his first classroom. The secretary assured him that there were plenty of students who would understand English, so he shouldn't have any problem getting help or making friends. Behind her back, he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Madame Lemieux."

"No problem, Monsieur Tsukino. Do not worry about it."

Jaden headed off to his first class, which happened to be sociology. He knew the subject well, it was something he excelled in back in London, so he had no worries. As he approached the room, he opened the door hesitantly, and looked inside. The teacher seemed frantic over her new student, so Jaden just smiled and took the first empty desk he found, which was beside a girl he noticed had a very large chest. She seemed to be eying him as if he was prey, so Jaden inwardly groaned, as he found it irritating when women went after him. Not that he wasn't interested in women, of course. It didn't surprise him that when the teacher left the room, she turned straight to him.

"Your name was Jaden Tsukino, no?"

"Uhhh yeah," he replied meekly.

"My name is Chantalle, but they like to call me...the rider."

Jaden could understand exactly what she meant by that, and muttered, _"汚れた娼婦."_

"What did you say?"

"Ohh, I said...they like to call me breath mints, but I can understand why they wouldn't call you that."

Chantelle fumed, tossing her curly hair over her shoulder and turning away. A boy one desk over and behind began to laugh, saying something to himself quietly in a language Jaden definitely recognized, as it was the language he had just previously spoken. He didn't expect anyone in the class to understand Japanese, but looking at the silver-haired boy, he could tell that the boy's heritage was Japanese. Jaden wondered about him all throughout the remainder of the class, wondering if maybe he could make his first friend in Paris. He had to admit, too, that the boy was incredibly good looking, though with a certain confident yet boyish charm to him.

"She really is a dirty whore," the boy said to him after class, in English.

"Hey, I call them like I see them. She's a whore, you...you're sensitive, but proud."

"I guess so...anyway, see you tomorrow."

"Wait! What's your name?"

He smiled and turned his green eyes onto the elder boy, replying, "Köln Tennou."


End file.
